We are the dragneels
by 12M.K.A
Summary: this is a sequel also the 3rd and last chapter to Babysit/This is where it started it is as a new story because the content in it has a heavy emotional event. whatch Natsu and Lucy go throught their first hard time in their lives M for language and event it self


Summary:sequel to the babysit/happy adventure, watch the dragneels going through the most hard time in their lives

Pairing" nalu

Word count:3.072

Life has her own way of messing people up, she is a bitch that cames running fast to us pouring lemon juice in our eyes, but, we gotta learn how wash them.

Lucy was at home, preparing her kid's breakfast, a different on for each, Luke would prefer honey cheerios cereals, while Nashi, their three years old daughter wanted scrambled eggs, here you can see to which they belonged more, Luke to his mother and Nashi to her father, also, they looked exactly like them, Luke had blond hair and black eyes while Nashi had the most beautiful pinki-ish coral hair color and dark hazel eyes.

She wondered what Lily or Louis would prefer? Cereals or eggs? Maybe another thing? she wouldn't know, not untill she would give birth to her little marshmallow –yep, they kept the name and use it for Nashi too, thanks to Astrid- she didnt knew the gender either, since she was half way throught her second month.

After placing the kid's breakfast she called out for them and it didnt lasted long untill they made their presence in kitchen, if one thing both kids took from their fathers, was his apetite then seeing they were eating she went and proceed to get the clothes ready for kids and herself, ready for work.

She dropped the kids at her sister-in-law Mavis, since she was wiorking from home, she would look out for her niece and nephew plus they had Astrid and Adam-which was closer to their age- to play with.

Lucy, for few days had a unsetting feeling, she was spoting for two days, she didnt told natsu, she knew spoting was something normal, even though she didn't had any during the last two pregnancies, but the continous spoting made her worry, untill she called her doctor and made an emergency appoitment right in her lunch break.

There,the doctor had given her the devastating news, she was no longer pregnant, her body had cleaned any pregnancy signs she had, that day was the day, her and Natsu's life will change forever.

The loss of their third child.

Lucy had come home straight after the appoitment, she didn't bothered to call the work, or call Natsu or pick up her kids, she told noone about it, well how are you supposed to announce something when even can't believe? She came home and like a controled machine, she went into the nursery, they kept since Luke's arrival, the room, Luke and Nashi spent their baby days. The clothes hanging in the walk-in-closet, clothes waiting to be worn by the new baby, the clothes Luke and Nashi spend their one year of their life in them. She picked opne piece of clothes that both Luke and Nashi wore at some point in their lives, she hugged it to her chest and sat on the small couch sitted in the nursery, the couch she and Natsu fed their babies and were ready to do the same for their next one.

No baby to name ,no baby to sleep in the nursery, no baby to dress no baby to feed, it was hard for her to realize that, almost impossible.

Natsu was worried after he got a call from Mavis asking where Lucy was, he hadn't came to pick up her kids and she was worried, Natsu assured her he'll find out what happened, so he left work early that day, he had called Lucy's mobile phone but in vain, she wouldn't pick it up, he drove to the magazine she was working at only to be told that she left when her break came and didn't made it back, his worry didn't went down, he called Levy , Juvia, Mirajane and Erza, hoping she would be with one of them but he was met with a negative answer, okay now, he was dead worried, but tried to keep calm, he drove home and called out for her, but no answer, he went upstairs at hearing the sound of a door being scratched, he found Happy stracthing the nursery door.

"did Nashi hide your toys in there again buddy?" he opened the door and Happy bolted fast in there, Natsu followed the feline only to find Lucy sitting on floor, her upper hafl on the couch, she was sleeping and had tears stains on her cheeks, her nose was red and lips purple.

"Lucy?" he called her but she didn't responded, Happy was meowing and scratching her legs and arms, the pain from Happy's claw wake Lucy up.

"Happy" she stretched her arms to bring Happy closer to her, at seeing this Natsu was sure something bad, really bad happened, he called her out one more time and this time Lucy opened her eyes again to look at Natsu sitting on the floor next to her, he rested his elbrow on the couch and his hand made his way to her silky hair.

"Lucy" he grabbed one of her hands and was surprized to feel it so cold "honey, Lucy….what is wrong? Mavis called me, she was worried you didn't picked up Luke and Nashi, you left work early, talk to me"

The only response she could give him where "no more" so low that only reason Natsu heard it was because he was kissing her forehead.

"what is no more? Baby" then, she broke down crying starling Natsu, she crashed into his chest, it didn't took Natsu long to realize what she meant, he took a sharp intake of air, it remaining in his lungs, he had forgotten how to breath. After fighting his paralysis he brought his arms around her shaking shoulders, when she grabbed his hair he couldn't take it anymore, he let his tears spill on Lucy's head, griefing with her, griefing their child's death.

Who knew how many hours had passed while standing there, time, world, it didn't existed for them, not anymore, all they had was eachother and the child they just lost.

Natsu didn't knew what was going on when he was awaken by Zeref, his eyes were empty, lifless, the look on his face, his hollow eyes, and a devastated Lucy sleeping in his arms, she was red and had more tears stains on her face, her hair was a mess, hair glued to her face, lips and Natsu's neck.

"what happened?" he asked Natsu in a whispering tone carefull to not wake up Lucy, Zeref was dead worried, he saw Natsu's shaking hands reaching his jeans poked to take out his phone and opened the note app, where he wrote his answer, he couldn't find the words to explain, neither the strenght to make a noise.

Zeref red what his brother had typed and his eyes welled up with tears, he looked back at Natsu who was facing his wife and he could see he was crying, his shoulders going up and down and his shaky hands caresing Lucy's head.

He decied to leave them alone, but not before he put a blanket on them and told Natsu that if he needed something to no hesitate to call. He went down to Mavis that was undressing the kids off of their jackets.

"Zeref?" Mavis silently asked him what was wrong.

He took a deep air in his lungs, "take the kids, they will stay over our place"

"why?"

"is mommy and daddy ok?" Nashi's pitched childish voiced as her uncle, he got to her level "mommy and daddy need some time alone, but they told me to take you and your brother stay with us for few days it will be fun, you will play with Adam and Astrid day and night, what do you say?" Zeref tried to smile and he didn't had to try too hard, he got her at "pllay" part.

But Luke, being almost 6 years old wasn't buying the bullshit Zeref was pulling against his little sister. "something bad happened to mommy, didn't it?" Zeref was left speechless, his nephew cleary had Lucy's brains.

"is mommy sick?" Nashi broke free from Zeref's hold and run upstairs into her parents's room only find it empty, she then started crying.

"I want to mommy!" she was crying with all her might then she started to yell for her father, then her older brother took her small hand "mommy is sicky and daddy is with her, making her feel better, if uncle Zeref told us to come to his house means that mommy and daddy told him to" he hugged his little sister he loved dearly.

Zeref thanked God for the boy's smartness, he took the kids's hands and Happy –Nashi refused to leave without her kitty cat- and left, when he got home he sent a message to Natsu saying he took the kids over and come pick them whenever they were ready to, Natsu at reading the message tried to smile but couldn't all he did was to thanks his brother and go sleep with his wife.

A month had passed since the incident, they still couldn't get over but they knew they had to at least find the strenght to go and pick up their kids, they did, after a week, Natsu decied to go take them, knowing Nashi wouldn't go a day without them, so now the kids were home and they went back to their life, but Luke was a little changed, Natsu knew he knew what was going, Luke knew about the baby, they had told both, but Nashi forgot soon after-towhich Natsu was thanksfull- Natsu didn't had the talk with Luke, he couldn't bring himself to tell the news, he didn't wanted to break down crying in front of his son, so he decided against it.

While Natsu was putting up a façade only for the kids, Lucy was, practicaly dead, shed refused to eat, or get up from bed and even refused to see her babies, she felt guilty for what happened, she felt like she didn't deserved any of things she had, she felt she disappointed Natsu and made him love her less, she felt a failure, to her family, to her husband, to herself as a woman, she had failed to do what she was programmed to do and that was creating new life.

At some point Natsu was sick of her behaviour, the kids were demaning to see their mother and Natsu couldn't take it anymore, he dropped the kids back at Zeref's place, he knew it wasn't the best thing he could do, but what could else? Lucy was refusing to see them even when the kids where crying at the door, what a horrible thing!.

Natsu has come after letting his kids to a safe place, he needed alone and quiet time with Lucy. He went upstairs and got in bed with her.

"Lucy, it can't continue like this, get the fuck up" he knew he was harsh, but had tried to talk her out of it and even gave her her time, but made no progress, now it was Natsu's job to make her better.

"go away, I wanna be alone"

He take a deep air and let it out "I have gone away, I have let you alone and you did nothing, all day, you just stay in bed! Like a fucking ghost!"

At this points Natsu was mad at her and at him for the way he was acting, but he had no other choice, Lucy, picking his tone, got on her butt.

"I lost a baby! Natsu! Leave me alone!"

"ohh, only you lost a baby? Guess what!? I fucking lost the baby too!" ye he was yelling, he couldn't control himself now "I'm the father Lucy!...the father of the baby you, WE lost!...you and I lost! Not only you!"

"its not the same for you! You just give your DNA, I was the one bearing it!, making it grow!, give it a life!"

"that is just discriminsation, Lucy, I loved, I love that child, as much as you do" his voice went down, he got closer to her and caressed her wet cheek "I'm the father Lucy, I can love a child, the same or even more than the mother, I love that little angel don't you think it I don't miss Marshmallow?" he chuckled at the nickname

"I still wonder how he/she would be, how it have looked" Lucy whispered.

"I do too, Lucy, every night before going to sleep, I wonder the same things, its hard for me too and honestly, I don't know how much I can pretend everything is fine in front of our kids, Luke might know what is happening and he is probarly frustrated as to why none of us arent telling him what is happening to us"

She looked up at him after hearing her oldest child's name "what about Nashi?"

He sniffed and shock his head "you know her short term memory, she forgot about the baby maybe the next day we told them"

"that wont help her at all in her life, we should play with her memory games" Natsu nodded .

"but for now, we should fix our selfs…we can't be this damaged in front of them, Lucy, I need you to keep me sane, so I can keep you happy, I know it's a paradox, but I need the woman I married 3 years ago, I need he woman to whom I promised Ill protect and cherish, please, give me that strengh, only you can" he grabbed her hands and pulled her on his lap and hugged her bony figure.

They stayed in bed all day and all night, talking about the happy moments in their lives, the day they met and the day he took her to a date, the second date, the date when they consumed their first night together with eachother, that was the night they knew they will die holding each other's day he proposed, the day got married, their honeymoon in California.

The next day, Natsu got up and made Lucy breakfast, she ate everything he made for her, she was finally feeling the hunger, after the breakfast, Natsu pulled Lucy up and gave her a dress her loved seeing her in, a cerulian blue summer dress. Despite her protests, Natsu has taken her out of house and drove at the park where they met and had the a date in the same day, the same park they where wandering at 3 a.m. when they were expecting Luke.

He bought her the same ice cream he bought her more than 7 years ago, Natsu wasn't a person to remember details, but when It come to his wife and his kids, he could remember every detail.

They sat under the same three-now taller- they stayed few years ago. He watched her eating her ice cream slowly, she had changed a lot, her hair, was paller now, but still held life in it, her skin, true, it was as smooth as it was when they first met, wrinkles made their way on her face, ar the corner of eyes and lips, wrinkles he loved, he knew they were there because of the times he was smiling.

By the sunset, Natsu had taken her to the location of their seconnd date, she took her the highest building outside Magnolia, to watch the sunset high, few hours into the night Natsu demaned her to take off her wedding and engadgment rings, hesitating, she took them off, he did so with his own, he gave it to her, Lucy didn't knew what was happened and truth be told, she was scared, her insecurities came back, she thought he was leaving her.

"no no no, Lucy, love don't cry, im not doing anything bad" he reassured her by kissing and hugging her 'its ok, trust me"

He got on one knee making Lucy cry even harder but this time with happy tears.

"you gave me a life, you gave me a child…" he repeated the speech he made when he proposed. He slide the engadgment ring on her skinny fingers and kissed her both hands.

He then, proceed to relive the day they became husband and wife.

"I know you are mine, ill never be scared that you will leave me I want to assure you, I wont either, Lucy, I know this speech is lame, but I wrote it with my hands, I tried to memorizate it and not read what I wrote, one because I wouldn't understand my own handwritting and second, I wanted to look in your eye when I tell you that I love you, I know I have done it many times in the 3 years we had been together, but this day, this moment, makes this banal action more meangfull. Lucy Heartiphilia, would you, please, became my dragoness, my queen and become Dragneel? And raise our son and the many more kids we will have in future, as my wife?"

"I wouldn't have let you leave,, at least, not alive" they laughed "I love you Natsu and I don't know how to express my love more than just saying I do" they exchanged their wedding rings.

"you may kiss the bride now" Natsu whispers in her ear as he hugged her and swinged her.

"you may kiss me now" Lucy said and Natsu did so.

When it was late they went home, but on their way home they decided on something crazy they wanted to do together, a tattoo, so the first thing they did in the morning was to go to the best tattoo salon in Magnolia and get the same tattoo on the same spot, now they are bearing on their left wrists, their kids's name, Luke L. Nashi, L representing the name they would have called their lost child, Lily for a girl or Louis for a boy, and the names of Luke and Nashi placed on either side of the L represents the protection and the love Marshmallow's siblings are have for their baby sibling that, on his or her part was watching his siblings high above.

Lucy,after that day, started to spend more days with her babies, she would bath them togeher, she would read them the good night stories and sleep with them in her bed along with Natsu, she was starting to live up and day by day, she smile got brighter and brighter, her smile, her happiness, her being her, made Natsu heal too, she was his everything, her and the kids where his reasons to have a smile on his smile and be happy.

It may take days, weeks, months, years, untill their wounds would close, or not close at all, but netherless, they would learn how to cope with the open wounds, even bleedings ones.

Two years had passed and they were gifted with a pair of twins, a boy and a girl, healthy and full term babies, they named the boy Liam and the girl Layla, later they added the two names next to the three ones they already have.

THE END

Phew, my first anst, I hope you enjoyed this, I cleary did and aparently I love writing angsts, anyway, down bellow is a small epiloge, because the chapted was heavy I decied to add a little bit of laughter.

Enjoy!

Seeya!

EPILOG

After a night full of steamy hot sex she had with her husband –and after 10 months without any- she got up from bed refreshed and happy-ahemiwonderwhyahem- she went in bathroom to get herself ready for the day.

She went downstairs to feed the fishe- they bought now long than a week ago- and Happy, she got into the kitchen onnly to see Happy munching on something, she didn't mind, she thought he was chewing one of his-many- toys.

She took the fish food and went to the aquarium but slowly stopping to see the lip up she turned turned her head to look at Happy in the kitchen then quickly counted the fishes in there, they were two fish missing, she slowly went back in kitchen "Happy~ what are you chewing there?" as if on cue Happy turned his head to her and a golden tail was hanging from his mouth to Lucy's horror…Happy ate two fish from her aquarium, she felt sick, he had eaten libra and pisces leaving her with the other than fish-yeah she named her 12 golden fish by the zodiac signs-

she gathered her strengh "NATSU!" at her voice he rushed down-mind you, he was dressed, you perverts-

"what is burning? Let me bring the camera!"

"your cat ate my fish, two of them!" she raised two fingers….from each hand, Natsu looked at her "you mean four?" Lucy looked down at her fingers and let one fall to her side "two! Libra and Pisces" Natsu looked at her and at Happy then laughed.

"not funny Natsu!, who let the lid up?"

" I don't know, it could had been the kids" he was still laughing, she didn't knew what he found ohh so funny-maybe the fact the his cat ate her golden fish or that she named one of her fish pisces-

The kids came down too, to assis their parents's funny argument.

"Happy is watching he fish again, take your cat away from my fish" Luke told Nashi making their parents stop arguing to look at them.

"not my fault, my Happy find your fish yummy" Nashi backed up Happy, the poor cat, he didn't knew he just made the Dragneels fight, he was now sleeping on Plue's pillow –a white labrador they got an year ago- leaving the poor dog squeezing in the cat pillow.

Lucy and Natsu had watched the little cute argument their kids were having.

The went normal…wait…no, it's the Dragneels we are talking about, none of them werent normal, not even the animals, Plue looking rather like a snowman with a carrot as a nose, Happy being an asshole-wait all cats are assholes, so after all, only Happy was the normal in the family-.

She named her fish pisces and another one taurus.

….


End file.
